Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 23
Darujhistan Ganoes Paran Making his way through the undergrowth of the garden of Simtal's estate, Paran is pulled into the Realm of Shadow where one of the Hounds first attacks him, his teeth punching through Paran's armor, then drops him. The Hound, Rood, is confused, but Cotillion, who is also there, discerns that there is a bond of kinship between Paran and the Hounds and is puzzled by this. He intimates that Shadowthrone regrets letting Paran go as it cost the life of two Hounds who like the others had been thousands of years old. Cotillion does not know that Paran touched Hound's blood and Paran chooses not to tell him about his walk inside Dragnipur and how he freed the hounds as that would sound too much like begging. They talk about mortals being used as tools by gods. Cotillion, to drive home his point of view, offers to restore Sorry's memories, but Paran asks him not to since that would be painful for her. Cotillion says that his and Shadowthrone's plan against Laseen was flawed and they will have to start again. Paran, realising his luck has now turned, gives up Oponn's sword Chance to Cotillion. This breaks their hold over him. Paran is returned to the estate garden where Mallet spots him. Quick Ben and Hedge, who have just battled the Jaghut Tyrant, spot him coming back and Quick Ben wonders where he has just been. Paran decides to go after Lorn, instructing Mallet to assemble the squad at the Phoenix Inn should they make it out of the mess alive. Crokus Crokus's thoughts are dominated by his Uncle's death and the knowledge that his Uncle was not who he thought he was. He runs through Simtal's Estate and then the city streets in panic and desperation noting that unusually, the streets are empty. He remembers Rallick once calling him a leech drinking the blood of the city, and he resolves that he wants to prove that this is not the case, by helping the city. The sound of birds and the reek of bird's nests alert him to the presence of Moon's Spawn hovering overhead. Not knowing what this means he decides to find Baruk. Kruppe Kruppe eyes the abandoned feast in the estates kitchen. He senses that the worst is over and that his plans have largely been successful with only "the spin of a coin" to be resolved. Lorn Adjunct Lorn, waiting outside Simtal's estate, sees Crokus exit and racing down the street. She follows, realising that Rake has survived and that therefore Whiskeyjack is also still alive. She wants to capture the Coin Bearer for the Empress to "bring Oponn to its knees." She thinks of herself as nothing but a weapon, a tool for the Empress. Hoping that the Tyrant has at least damaged Rake she withdraws a small glass flask and shatters it, releasing a Galayn Demon Lord. Tasking it to kill Rake and telling him that freedom would be his if he did so, she speeds off after Crokus. Baruk In his chamber Baruk mourns Mammot's death, memories of hinted warnings from Rake dominating his thoughts. Derudan intrudes to join him and offer comfort. She updates him on events at the Fete, telling him about the new Azath house, the mage who commands seven warrens and the Malazan soldiers. When they feel the presence of a powerful Demon Lord unleashed, Baruk tells Derudan that this is what Rake must have been waiting for this all the time. They then feel the violent deaths of two of their fellow T'orrud Cabal members; Paral and Tholas. Baruk suspects Vorcan has killed them. Anomander Rake Rake is standing on the roof of K'rul's Belfry surveying the city and tracking the Galayn Demon Lord. He looks at Moon's Spawn, limping rather painfully and regret flashes through him; he remembers how it had been damaged at Pale. K'rul suddenly appears beside him and they start talking about the Tyrant and about them each being out of place in this era. K'rul says he hasn't the power to assist Anomander at this time. Rake tells him he will try to keep his temple intact. K'rul bows and leaves. The Galayn Lord approaches and then veers into a Soletaken form. Rake also veers, into his dragon form, and takes to the skies and, resolving not to retreat from the Empress any more, he plummets towards the ground. Kalam Kalam is running through the streets looking for Fiddler and Hedge. He knows the pattern of detonation the saboteurs will follow and pursues them. He rounds a corner and almost collides with them, but they dart past him seeming not to recognize him. Kalam grabs them by their hoods and asks them what the matter is. They point up the street to the massive Galayn Lord shambling down the road. Recognising it as Tayschrenn's precious Galayn Lord, Kalam tells the others to get to Simtal's estate. Kalam hides and waits, and sees the Demon soon transform into a dun-coloured dragon and take to the air. Kalam runs to join the sappers. Lorn Lorn spots Crokus on the streets. She feels the time has come to act. Sneaking up behind him, she surges forward with sword's point extended. Crokus Hearing the clang of metal behind him Crokus ducks forward and turns to see Lorn engaged in an unbelievably fast sword fight with an unknown man. Another man introduces himself to Crokus as Fingers of the Crimson Guard, explaining that Crokus has been under the protection of the Crimson Guard and the man he sees fighting is Corporal Blues, who lives for this stuff. He tells him that they had suspected that Crokus had not known what the two-headed coin in his pocket actually was, and that Oponn has been using him. Fingers escorts Crokus, who decides to go to Baruk's estate. They part ways with Fingers advising Crokus that he should ditch the coin if his luck starts to go sour. Lorn ] Lorn cannot believe that she can't counter another swordsman, especially one not using sorcery, and keeps wondering who he is. Bleeding from several injuries, she breaks from the combat and flees, but is not pursued. Staggering, she decides to sit down and lean against a wall. She spots a large woman approaching. It is Meese and she is here to kill her on behalf of the Eel. Lorn senses and parries a hidden attack from Irilta, but is unable to prevent Meese sticking two knives into her chest. As she bleeds out on the street, Meese and Irilta leave. Paran Paran finds Lorn sprawled on the street. They have a final exchange of words, Lorn wishing that Paran would have come earlier so that things might have turned out differently, before life leaves her. Paran takes the Otataral sword and scabbards it. Oponn appears behind him, accusing Paran of having given their sword up to the Rope. He instead says Cotillion took it. The Twins are confused as to why Ganoes wasn't killed and fearful that High House Shadow now has the sword, Chance. The sister asks for the Ortataral blade, but Ganoes, disgusted with games of gods, warns them off and threatens them. They leave. Ganoes removes Lorn's armor and carries her body away. Anomander Rake Anomander Rake is high above the city; silently he plummets. The dun dragon is circling below, hunting the streets. Rake thinks that the Galayn Lord is foolish hunting for him looking down on the streets. Rake gathers his power in preparation and plummets down. Nearly on his prey, he opens his mouth and the whistling of the wind around Rake's jaw, draws the attention of the Galayn Lord but now it is too late... Trivia The two members of the T'orrud Cabal killed in this chapter have different spellings in the Gardens of the Moon Dramatis Personae. Here they are spelt Paral and Tholas, while in the Dramatis Personae the spellings are Parald and Tholis. (UK MMPB, p.671) de:Die Gärten des Mondes/Kapitel 23 23